Mended With Fire
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: She didn't mean to hurt him... Hell, a part of her never wanted to hurt him or his family. But when you break the heart of Marina Wilson, the consequences can be deadly... and eternal. Mentions of past, one-sided human!Stretch/OC. Takes place in the past, after the Trio died. One-shot.


**...**

**Mended With Fire**

**...**

"...First the wife, Sarah-I think her name was-died right after little Casper was born... it's a miracle Joseph didn't lose his mind then."

"You mean _after_ his wife died?"

The woman nodded. "But I know he completely lost it once his son died... and Joseph was such a brilliant man, too..." There was a sad, pitiful sigh that followed. "Such a shame that the world lost a great inventor to an insane asylum... Even more tragic was the fact he and his brothers, the last of the entire McFadden family, all died within hours of each other."

A glint of interest appeared in those enticing blue eyes of Marina Wilson, but she played it off well with mock pity. "Oh that_ is_ tragic! I had no idea..."

"It was awful," the talkative, gossip-loving blonde woman went on (whether a family friend of the McFaddens or an interested Friendship, Maine citizen, Marina could only wonder). "See, Joseph got sick in the asylum and his three brothers had gone up to a Casino to get away from the utter gloom of this town." The woman scoffed. "Not that I blame them."

Marina moved her icy blue eyes toward the four coffins at the front of the church. "Yeah, I can see why they'd do that..." She turned her attention immediately back to the woman before her. "So the three brothers all died..."

"...on their way back when they got word Joseph had died." The woman's green eyes also flickered over toward the coffins. "Except their deaths were more... _extreme_."

Marina bit her lip to keep a pang of guilt from squeezing her chest yet again. God only knew how many times that had been happening to her since placing the curse on the McFaddens. _I never touched Jack or his family,_ she reminded herself, as she had done many times before. _That was the curse's doing. Not mine. I didn't even touch them._ "A train crash, right? That certainly is a... sad coincidence." Despite the previous guilt, the more vengeful side of Marina nearly compelled her to smile._ Hopefully Jack suffered on that train... just as he made me suffer._

The woman sighed again, her eyes still locked on the four coffins. "The McFaddens really did leave a trail of bodies behind over the years. It's just been one death after another in that family."

Marina didn't respond, instead turning her attention back to the four wooden caskets and taking the time to admire each one. Jack_ made this harder than it had to be. He gave me no choice._

The woman she'd been talking to walked away minutes later when it became apparent the conversation between the two strangers was over. All dressed in black and feeling rejuvenated by the remorse she refused to feel (at least, even slightly partly), Marina strutted down the main church aisle, where the coffins resides... at least momentarily, until they'd be moved out into the nearby graveyard and be buried there for eternity.

_Eternity,_ Marina thought with a slight smirk as she came up to one particular coffin. The _only_ coffin with the_ only_ body inside that mattered. _Funny... that's exactly what the curse intends to do to him... and maybe his brothers. Considering if they cross over or not._

She knew Joseph Thomas McFadden hadn't gone crazy after his son's death... All that talk about ghosts, and his last few months at Whipstaff spent trying to bring his dead son back to life... she knew he'd been right all along. The ghost of his son had stayed behind at Whipstaff. _Now the poor child's trapped there for good..._ Marina ran her hand over the smooth wood of Jack McFadden's coffin. _Along with his uncles... and it's all because his Uncle Jack couldn't keep his hands off other women._

Marina could only guess what exactly Jack's body looked like. If parts of him were missing, or if he was burned beyond recognition... or if he still looked like the seeming gentleman that had walked into that club many years before... The man that sat down next to her and offered her a drink... smooth-talking her, treating her like no man had ever treated her before. The first man she'd ever slept with. The first man she'd ever _loved._

She resisted the urge to open the coffin right then and there. _Does he look asleep in there?_ She wondered, another onslaught of guilt stabbing her heart, a single tear trailing down her cheek. _Like that first morning after? And every morning after? Back when I loved him?_

Truth be told, she _still_ loved him. And in some ways... that was the very reason why she had to punish him. She didn't mean to hurt him... Hell, a part of her never wanted to hurt him _or_ his family.

But when you break the heart of Marina Wilson, the consequences can be deadly... and eternal.

* * *

A/N: **So, my first Casper fic. I know, it's mainly an OC in this, but I have to admit: It's part of a really friggin' awesome backstory to Stretch that my best friend and I came up with. Involving a bipolar, obsessive Wiccan named Marina Wilson, who Stretch (aka, Jack McFadden) met at a club back in the early 1900s. I love Stretch (he's definitely my favorite character in the movie and cartoon), but my best friend and I know he was probably a womanizer back when he was alive. But he made a fatal mistake when he slept with Marina. More than once, might I add. See, Marina never felt that way about a guy before, until Stretch came along, and when she became serious, Stretch ditched her, and continued his routine of seeing other women. That didn't sit well with Marina, who began stalking him, and threatening him and his family. When Stretch made it very clear one night that he didn't love her and never would, Marina snapped and set a curse on Whipstaff and it's inhabitants. The curse led to Casper dying after being out in the cold for too long (as said in the movie), then his dad JT (Joseph Thomas) McFadden going "insane" and being sent to an insane asylum before falling ill as well and eventually dying after months of the illness, and then the Trio being killed in a horrific train accident as they headed back to Friendship, Maine, right after receiving word that their brother had died. The curse brought tragedy to the McFaddens, as well as eternally binding whoever didn't completely pass on to Heaven after death to being trapped at Whipstaff. This is the curse the Trio and Casper dealt with for many years... until Amelia Harvey shows up. And that is where I will not reveal anything further. ;)**

**It's a really kick-ass backstory, and I hope to write more about Marina and Jack (Stretch), and her obsession with him, as well as the early 1910s era in which they met and in which she began to stalk him. And we picked an actress if you want to know what Marina looks like: Evan Rachel Wood, more specifically what she looked like as Sophie-Anne from True Blood (another fandom I love). Evan as Sophie-Anne, mostly just appearance-wise, looks exactly like Marina Wilson :)**

**Anyway, long backstory Headcanon is long XD Please review if you liked it! And please no flames. I already got enough flames from the immature anonymous reviewers from the Kirby fandom. **


End file.
